


A Bicycle Ride for Two

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bicycles, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), St. James Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Aziraphale acquires a new vehicle he wants to try out with Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	A Bicycle Ride for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 10 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord! The prompt was velocipede, which I didn't actually end up using in the fic, although the spirit is there.

"Are you sure about this?" Crowley's expression—or, rather, his entire constitution—radiates skepticism. He raises an eyebrow.

"Very!" Aziraphale turns to face his new acquisition. It has tartan seats, which he pats lovingly. "Come now, it doesn't look so difficult. I've watched instructional videos, and it all seems rather intuitive once you get going."

Crowley circles Aziraphale and the vehicle beside him, examining it from every angle. "You're assuming that I want to get going on it in the first place."

"Crowley, please."

Aziraphale acquired the bicycle at auction, after a fit of perusing too many old film reels and sighing wistfully at how romantic and idyllic it all looked. It's a tandem bicycle, built for two. He has visions of riding it through the countryside, perhaps even down on the coast, but just at present, he'll settle for St. James Park.

It's all rather embarrassing if Aziraphale thinks about it too hard, so he'd prefer it if Crowley didn't make him think about it and just got on the bike.

"It's environmentally friendly?" he tries. "No carbon emissions."

"You realize the Bentley doesn't have any of those. No petrol." Crowley keeps looking at the bicycle, then back at Aziraphale, and the longer he does, the more he appears to be softening. Aziraphale takes a hopeful step forward, and Crowley sighs and rubs the back of his own neck. "You really wanna do this, huh?"

"I think it might be fun!" Aziraphale takes Crowley's arm, something he's still getting used to doing in public. "We can try it together. And if we hate it, we can have a good laugh about it later over dinner."

Crowley grumbles a little, but it's a companionable sound, not a put-upon one. "If I discorporate, you're doing the paperwork and coming down to fetch me, yeah?"

Aziraphale kisses his cheek. "Don't worry," he says. "I bought you a helmet."

*

As it turns out, it goes both better and worse than expected.

Aziraphale took the front seat, since it was his idea and it's his bike, and anyway, Crowley uusallgets to do all the steering in the car. This means that he also gets to have Crowley behind him, hands resting carefully on his waist like he's not sure if he's doing it right, but it also means that Aziraphale has to pedal twice as hard just to keep up with the speed generated by Crowley's longer legs, as well as keep the bicycle upright. Crowley was built for many things, but not for sturdiness or balance.

"For goodness' sake, we're just taking a turn around the park, Crowley! Slow down a bit, will you?"

Crowley swerves, and together, they pull the bicycle to the side of the path without crashing, although not without damaging the grass. "This isn't half bad, actually. Good work, angel." His eyes are bright under the tartan helmet.

"Well, let's try again, then," Aziraphale says. "A bit slower, perhaps?"

"For you?" Crowley knocks his helmeted head against Aziraphale's. "Anything."


End file.
